


mad dog!

by nai_nodayo



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, dog hybrid!mark, idk what to tag this as honestly, mad dog au, mild violence, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: “How about I take off that muzzle?” Yukhei hummed. Mark couldn’t stop his ears from perking up slightly upon the proposition.No, he can’t be too eager or relaxed around this stranger.He quickly masked his initial excitement by keeping his ears low and his tail from wagging. He had to be cautious. The moment he starts to show some sort of weakness, he could be taken advantage of.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	mad dog!

**Author's Note:**

> well im a bit late to the lumark mad dog agenda haha this is awfully short and took longer than expected but anyway here it is
> 
> AU BY @puku2pang_ ON TWITTER! GO SUPPORT THEIR BEAUTIFUL ART!!!!<3

“He might not seem like it, but he bites the hardest,” said the handler, while tightening his grip on the leash. The tiny sliver of light left in the dim room reflected off the silver chains connected to the dog’s collar and the metal muzzle fastened around his face. 

“That’s alright, he’s good.” Yukhei replied firmly and watched the hybrid’s gaze follow his face. He ran his hand along the cool metal grills of the muzzle and met dark, empty eyes. 

“Sir, are you sure about–“

“Yes. Please leave us for a moment.” 

The handler nodded and passed the reins to Yukhei’s outstretched hand. Yukhei returned the nod and wrapped the leather handle around his fists to shorten the leash. Yukhei felt the mutt resist the tug slightly and caught hints of a frown forming on his face. His gray ears were almost flat against his head, as if he was submitting to the human. 

The man left the with a polite bow and closed the door behind them, plunging the room into darkness once again. Yukhei then relaxed his hold on the leash and watched the split-second look of surprise on the hybrid’s face. 

“Mark,” Yukhei drawled while making direct eye contact, “that’s what you’re called, right?”

Mark didn’t reply and looked away. Yukhei, amused by the reaction, continued to trace along the metal muzzle again. His hands were large, almost cradling Mark’s entire face, and he clicked his tongue at the sight of the leather bindings of the contraption. 

Suddenly, the warm hand on Mark’s face cups his chin and was tilted upwards. 

“How about I take off that muzzle?” Yukhei hummed. Mark couldn’t stop his ears from perking up slightly upon the proposition. _No, he can’t be too eager or relaxed around this stranger._ He quickly masked his initial excitement by keeping his ears low and his tail from wagging. He had to be cautious. The moment he starts to show some sort of weakness, he could be taken advantage of. 

In his whole life, Mark had never been able to have any sort of independence. He knew this sort of tactic very well, when he would easily give into the false comfort provided by his previous owner, only for him to be punished for the smallest wrongdoings. Over time, Mark learned to conceal his tells. He no longer growled when provoked, instead, he kept quiet as possible and eventually, he became notorious for his bites. It was the only way he felt that he could protect the little bit of sanity he had left for himself. Mark wasn’t going to fall for that anymore. 

So he didn’t reply and stared blankly at the wall behind Yukhei while the human unbuckled the muzzle. 

_What is this guy, stupid?_

Yukhei set down the muzzle on the table beside them but still kept the leash in his hands. After all, he still wanted some control, and Mark wasn’t entirely _his_ yet. He reached out to stroke Mark’s steel gray locks and his long fingers lightly brushed against the pair of ears that sat on Mark’s head.

Without warning, instead of leaning forward, Yukhei fell backwards down to the concrete from the sudden force of Mark pouncing on him. It all happened too quickly, white canines were bared and poised to bite at the junction where the shoulder meets neck. Mark acted swiftly, and sunk his teeth angrily into the flesh while growling, the blood smeared messily around his lips.

This was exactly why people had come to know him as the “mad dog”. Mark didn’t really keep a body count of how many he’s injured like this, and fortunately (or unfortunately?) he hasn’t killed anyone yet. Although he’d heard, most of the guys he attacked were sent into emergency rooms and intensive care units. Animal bites, especially from rabid ones like him, were still very much a concern of humans. Since then, his handlers never let the muzzle leave his face. 

_Yeah, this guy is a fucking idiot._ Mark concluded and considered biting him again just for the fun of it. 

Just as he was about to pounce on Yukhei again, he was lifted abruptly and his back landed hard against the cold concrete floor. He hissed when heavy fingers pressed harshly against his neck as Yukhei’s built frame kept him immobilized on the ground. It was useless for Mark to try and claw at the tightening grip. Yukhei chuckled at the smaller boy under him. He decided he preferred him like this, akin to a helpless pup trying to act bold and bigger than his enemy. It was cute of him to think that he could topple Yukhei so easily by being sneaky with his demeanor and then proceeding to bite him. 

“Sir, we heard loud noises, is everything alright in there?” The staffs voice called from the still closed door. The tone of their voice was wary too, as if they didn’t want to involve themselves either with whatever violence was happening on the otherside. 

“All good,” Yukhei responded cooly, like he wasn’t even bleeding, “someone just decided to misbehave.”

Mark winced beneath him and gasped desperately for air. _How was this guy still standing?_

On the other hand, Yukhei couldn’t deny that the tenacity of this little dog exceeded his expectations. He leaned down and got up close to Mark’s face, watching the hybrid snarling at him. 

“What, confused I haven’t keeled over and died?” Yukhei raised an eyebrow with a smirk before he whispered into the boy’s ear. 

“I’m completely immune.” 

Before Mark could retaliate with another growl, the pressure on his neck was lifted and his wrists were being pressed together behind his back. 

“Now, I know you’re not stupid enough to try that again, but one more step out of line...” Yukhei trailed off, grabbing Mark by the chin again and pulling his lip back to observe his small canines that he was just showing off awhile ago. 

“I’m warning you,” He continued with a glint of gold in his eyes and a snarl painting his face while baring his own fangs. Mark lowered his head slightly, at the obvious display of dominance. The fire never left his eyes when he broke eye contact. He wasn’t an idiot, this guy was _definitely_ something else. It wouldn’t hurt to be more careful.

“I bite harder.”


End file.
